Forbidden Love
by Color-Painted Sky
Summary: King Ikuto is a harsh king who bans romance for two people from different kingdoms. What happens when a certain maiden falls in love with a handsome workman from a different kingdom? -Tadamu
1. How King Ikuto Came to Be Introduction

Featuring: Shugo Chara!  
>Author: Peach-Pit<p>

_We present… _Forbidden Love!

**Me: Hello readers, and welcome once more!**

**Tadase: What's on the agenda today?**

**Me: The usual! TADAMU! YAY!**

**Tadase: *blinks* you thought of an idea already?**

**Me: Yea… **

**Ikuto: It's not fair. You always write tadamu stories, keep me here to be tortured, and at the last chapter, everyone leaves me here! XP**

**Me: It is so fair. I own these stories. I get to decide what to write about!**

**Ikuto: What's so great about a shrimpy little gay boy anyway?**

**Me, Tadase, and Amu: What's so great about a perverted gay cat teenager?**

**Ikuto: !**

**Me: Get over it, Ikuto. Amu hates you in this story, so let's get moving. Daichi! Disclaimer!**

**Daichi: Tadase4eva doesn't own shugo chara, but she owns this story and all others she wrote and will write.**

**Me: Well done! Very self-explanatory! Roll Tape!**

_Introduction_

_(Just telling some information to make the story make sense)_

A long, long, looong time ago, time ago, Tokyo was not like it is now. Once, it was ruled by a kingdom. The palace was the vastest building throughout the country. It had magnificent room, and only a few people got to see it from inside each year. Everyone that was non-royalty or a servant was not allowed in without special permission. It was rare that villagers, who were very poor, were invited into the castle.

Tokyo was ruled by a king named King Aruto. However, this king was particularly different than all the others. He had gone missing 7 or 9 years ago, maybe more, the rumor says. King Aruto had never came back yet, leaving his son, Prince Ikuto, and his daughter, Princess Utau, to handle the duties of King and Queen, because the real queen was being hospitalized. Some say it is very unfortunate, leaving children to handle the tasks of their mother and father at an age so young.

King Aruto was known as a very kind king. Along with his wife, they made laws that were safe and selfless. The townspeople were so happy and living better when King Aruto served his time. When he had disappeared, everyone was devastated. Things became worse, not better, when Prince Ikuto stepped into the King's Chair. He focused too much on the rivalry of the other kingdom and made selfish decisions. He killed innocent people he thought committed crimes without evidence. He slaughtered innocent animals that annoyed him with their natural calls. He even ordered whole families to death because they had more than 3 children because they would eat too much food. Worst of all, he had outlawed the romance of two people from different kingdoms.

What was the other kingdom, you ask? This kingdom was also in Tokyo. Years before that, the first King ever decided to rule one half and let his friend rule the other. The borders split right down the middle of Tokyo, and the people from separate sides usually got along fine, until Ikuto came in. He hated the other kingdom, and thought that his family should rule **ALL** of Tokyo, and was the one who created rivalry among the two kingdoms. He had forbidden relationships with the other side, and children born with half-blood. If the citizens broke this law, he would kill the couple, and if they had children, he would kill them too. Secrets of half-blood children never stayed long. Whenever there was a secret, at some point they would be discovered. Citizens were also not allowed across the other border unless permitted by King Ikuto himself, or to attack the other kingdom.

When you think of a fairy tale, you think everything will work out and have a happy ending, right? Of course, King Ikuto did have a happy ending, but it took a lot of convincing from a couple who broke the law… Let me tell you the tale of the most magnificent, yet forbidden love the kingdoms ever heard…

**Me: That's with the introduction! Now you know the points of the story! I'll promise to bring in the good stuff after! I hope this helps with confusion in the later chapters.**

**Ikuto: I'm the king in this one! Muahahahaha! *smirks at Tadase***

**Tadase: *staying calm* that was soooooo out of character…**

**Me: Who's Tadase and who's Ikuto again?**

**Amu: Be sure to R&R!**


	2. Love at First Sight

**Tadase: *furiously typing on computer***

**Ikuto: what are you doing?**

**Tadase: *staring at the computer screen*I have to type this chapter.**

**Ikuto: *interested eyes*why? Tadase4eva owns this story. She's supposed to type the dreaded chapters.**

**Tadase: *still staring at the screen* because she's asleep and I can't wake her up.**

**Ikuto: *mischievous smile* no prob.**

***Ikuto bangs gong really, really, loud.***

***silence***

**Ikuto: *shocked voice* h-h-how did she sleep through that?**

**Tadase: *still staring at the screen and typing*I tried that, perverted cat boy. Let's get on with the story, so do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: *bored voice* Tadase4eva does not own shugo chara, although she owns this fanfiction, even though Tadase is typing this chapter.**

**Computer: *digital voice* Roll Tape.**

**Ikuto: *shocked* how'd you do that?**

**Tadase: hehehehehehehe come on, let's ROLL TAPE!**

**Ikuto: WAIT!**

_Amu's P.O.V_

I slopped down onto my bed. This was not the life I wanted to live, serving as a maiden, working all day. Pri- I mean King Ikuto makes us all work wayyyy too much. We didn't even get our own houses for working so hard. Mostly everyone had to share a house and live with people they didn't know. Luckily for me, I lived in a very little cottage with a few of my friends, Maiden Rima, and Workmen Kukai and Nagihiko. We also used to live with Maiden Yaya, but she was banished to the other kingdom for eating too much candy.

"Sometimes I really wonder what it's like to live in the other kingdom," I wondered, not realizing I said it out loud.

"Who knows," Kukai replied. "Life is already hard here. We work morning 'till night and the King is still not satisfied."

"We hardly get any food and water," Nagihiko continued. "We only get just enough to not let us starve, and I've heard that there are over 20 pantries full in the castle. King Ikuto is hogging all the food to himself and his sister. And I really miss Yaya."

"This is outrageous!" Daichi screamed. "We charas have to work too, while their spoiled charas, Iru, Eru, and Yoru laze around all day, not convincing the King to change his mind! He puts so much work into the little people! Every chara born has to do loads of chores, and do you know where all this is going? Hmmm? To the King and none to us!"

"Calm down, Daichi. I know the King's laws are obnoxious, but-" Kukai's comment was interrupted by the smell of cookies.

"Amu," Rima started. "why are you baking those cookies? We need real food, not desserts."

"The King requested it," I grunted. "all the things we do and see are devoted to the king. Even the houses have a plaque that says, "Built by King Ikuto" on them. The fountains in the park have a statue of him."

"That is foolish," Miki said, popping out of her egg. "Why build a park when nobody has time during the day to go there?"

Ran sleepily popped out of her egg. "Probably he wants to go there every day, showing off to all the townspeople and making them jealous because they don't have a break from work."

Then Su flew in. "All the children can't play, because they have to work as well. It's not fair ~desu."

It was almost bedtime. I yawned. We needed to sleep a lot, preparing for waking up early for a hard day's work. I slowly drifted off to sleep, and so did everybody else. I liked night. It was the only time of rest and peace. I let the worries of today dissolve from my body. It felt relaxing and good.

The next morning I awoke to birds chirping. I was a little disappointed that night was over, I had to go to work, and most of all go deliver King Ikuto his cookies. I sleepily looked at the time and instantly woke up. I was almost late! The King expected his cookies at 9:00am sharp. Now it was 8:50! I had 10 minutes to run across town to give him the cookies.

I was lost in thought and not sure what to do. I couldn't take one of those high-tech taxies. They charged too much since they were just invented. I didn't have a car, and I couldn't use Kukai's because he needed it. My only choice was to run.

As I was running, I was thinking it was not such a good idea. I had 5 minutes left to get to the palace and I was not even half-way yet. It got even worse when I somehow got into the forest that separates the two kingdoms. _Great. I'm lost. I thought._

I was still running in panic when I bumped into a young man.

"S-s-sorry," I stammered.

"That's fine," the man gave me a warm smile. Something about him made me sigh and swoon. _Is this what you call "Love at First Sight"? I pushed the embarrassing thought out of my head._

"R-really, I'm s-sorry," I found it difficult to speak to him. I could not stop staring at his cute face. He was a regular workman with blond hair, but he was, well, different.

"It's really okay. Who are those cookies for?" he asked.

"Um, well, they're for King Ikuto. He requested it. But I'm kinda lost."

"I can show you the way. Do you mind?" he offered.

_"I don't! I don't!" my thoughts yelled._ "It's no problem," I said, trying to keep calm.

The handsome man walked me through the forest. Suddenly he grabbed my hand, and smiled. I was so delighted. I was I little disappointed when we had gotten to the castle.

"Before I go, what is your name?" he asked politely.

"M-m-my name i-is Maiden Amu, or just Amu," I answered. "What's yours?"

"All right, Amu," the man replied. "My name is Tadase. And if you don't mind, could you meet me in the forest tomorrow? There's something I want to tell you."

"Ok," I said, wondering what he had to tell me.

I stepped in, and immediately, the King greeted her by saying, "you're late."

**Tadase: That was sooooooooo long!**

**Me: *wakes up* what did I miss?**

**Tadase: You've been asleep the whole chapter, and I had to type everything for you.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Ikuto: He's such a nerd.**

**Me: Ikuto, you know, maybe I should make a sad ending for you, where you die.**

**Ikuto: *looking scared* ok, ok, I'll be nice… hehe**

**Nagihiko: Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Fortune Misfortune

**Me: Hi.**

**Tadase: How many chapters do you write each day?**

**Me: *whines* I'm bored! And don't you want the story to be finished?**

**Tadase: Well… yea…**

**Ikuto: No.**

**Me: If you're not going to be nice, I can just change this to a TAKUTO story.**

**Ikuto: *very, very, very scared look* Uh, no, it's really great! Yes, yes that's it! Yep! I want you to continue it! ^_^**

**Tadase: Please, please, please don't do a TAKUTO story! *starts crying***

**Me: Just kidding, Tadase. I would never do that to you. I only said that to shut up Ikuto. Ok, how about if Ikuto's too naughty I'll write a KAIRI X Ikuto story! Yea! I have no idea what you call it!**

**Amu: Tadase4eva doesn't own shugo chara, just the fanfiction stories she wrote.**

**Nagihiko: Um, Tadase4va, is there any chance if you could change this to an AMUHIKO story?**

**Me: No. It's staying TADAMU.**

**Tadase: YAY!**

**Me: That was so OOC… Anywayz, roll tape.**

_Normal P.O.V_

King Ikuto gestured Maiden Amu to come forward. Immediately Amu began to panic as she walked. What sort of penalty would she get if she arrived late? Would he order to chop off her head? Would he take all her money? Would he banish her? There were so many awful possible ways he could punish her. All the stress and the mood swings today was all making her head spin. When she got to near his chair, she stopped, worrying about what he would say.

"Give me the cookies," he commanded. Amu had nothing to do except obey. She handed the bag of cookies to him, hoping he would eat them right away and give her some time to think about what she would do about the punishment.

As he chewed, Amu wished she hadn't given him the cookies. _Who did he learn manners from? She thought._ This king chewed louder than a chainsaw cutting down an orphanage. It seemed to block her thoughts. She took great effort to change the thoughts in her mind but all she could think about was _munch, munch, munch._ King Ikuto stopped eating and started to speak which startled Amu.

"Do care to explain a good reason why you have been late?"

"Um, well, I don't have decent transportation or enough money for a ride…"

"So why didn't you leave earlier so you would have more time to walk?"

"Well…" Amu started. She was going to regret this day. "I didn't wake up at the right time…"

"Normally, if citizens arrive for an appointment late, I WOULD chop off their heads," King Ikuto replied. Amu shuddered in fear and worry for herself. "but these cookies are really good, and you seem like a very nice young lady… so I'll let you off… this time…" Amu blushed at the comment.

"Is there anything else you want me to do before I leave for work?" Amu asked nervously.

The king stayed silent for a moment, which made her nervous. "Oh yes," he started, and, noticing the nervous face on Amu he said, "don't worry, it's something really small, sort of." He held up a piece of paper that Amu gasped at. "I want you to help me catch this criminal that was seen crossing the border from the other kingdom."

Amu wasn't sure what to say; the man- Tadase, she had met this morning seemed nice enough, and she thought he was an ordinary workman from this kingdom… but his majesty wanted her to try and catch him?

"I will award you greatly if you catch him," King Ikuto informed.

"O-o-okay," Amu stuttered. She went to exit the throne room.

Amu was still uncertain of what to do, as she walked back to her cottage, wondering and wondering. On the way, passed a charm shop. They had fortune cards, lucky amulets, and tarot readings. One particular thing in that store caught her attention. It was the fortune machine. It would print out a fortune ticket if she inserted a little money. She did have some left over from her week's work, so, she inserted the coin and a ticket came out. When she started reading it, she gasped in astonishment. This is what she saw:

GREAT MISFORTUNE

_What's going on this week? Well, your luck may be out.  
>The love of your life may be forbidden.<br>You might become broke.  
>You may get fired from your job.<br>Your friendships may break.  
>Your secrets may be revealed and cause you a lot of trouble.<br>You may get framed by a criminal and get arrested.  
>You may lose something important to you.<br>Better luck next week!_

This really, really, really upset Amu. She didn't know what misfortune might occur for her before she got home. If King Ikuto complained, she would say she felt sick and was too weak to work. When she got to her house, nobody was home. Her charas were all out working and so were her friends. She went to her bedroom not knowing what to do. She lay down on the bed, shoved the pillow into her face and sat there.

_Tadase's P.O.V_

I was sitting there, in the forest, sitting on a rock, caked with green moss. It was almost time to get back to work and I should go back, but I ignored that. The girl named Amu I met this morning was adorable and cute, and I so wanted to see her again. But it was planned that I would see her tomorrow, and I couldn't wait. It was getting really boring on the rock, so I decided to go back to town and get back to work. I couldn't stop thinking about Amu until I passed a charm shop with an interesting machine in it. _Why not give it a try? I thought as I inserted a coin._ What came out was not what I thought. I turned pale after scanning the ticket. It read: GREAT MISFORTUNE. Even though I had gotten that, I hope my Amu would be okay, whatever happens to me.

I love her.

**Me: You know, these chapters are really exhausting.**

**Tadase: Why am I a CRIMINAL?**

**Me: Only Ikuto thinks so. You seem perfectly fine to me. I don't think Amu will try to trap you…**

**Ikuto: YOU RUINED A REPUTATION! I DO NOT MUCH LOUD! I COMMAND YOU TO FIX THAT!**

**Me: *ignores Ikuto* be sure to R&R, and I apologize if it's getting annoying. Good bye.**

**Ikuto: HEY! I'M NOT DONE YET! (Wayyyy OOC)**


	4. Tadase's Missing Heart Piece Found

**Me: *frustrated voice* Uhh! I can't get my story line right!**

**Tadase: Why?**

**Me: Because of schoolwork, tests, my violin, plain exhaustion, writer's block, and… Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: *looking innocent*what?**

**Me: *frustrated sigh*when I tried to think what to write about, you keep wagging your tail onto my paper and yawn. And Tadase, please do not play baseball in the studio. Go play with Yaya and Ikuto outside and let me concentrate.**

**Tadase: *smirk* ok.**

**Yaya: Uh oh, Tadase-chi is smirking!**

**Ikuto: I have nothing better to do. I'd rather play baseball with these shrimps than watch **_**her**_** write.**

***Yaya, Tadase, and Ikuto leave***

**Me: Oh come on! Now it's too quiet in here!**

***bat hitting something in the distance***

**Unknown person: (in my P.O.V) Looks like I'm blasting off again!**

**Tadase: HOME RUN! *cheers***

**Me: *Runs to the window just in time to see Ikuto fly away* Ahh! You know you guys don't belong to me, you should be careful! I only own stories! Not you guys! Anyway, Tadase, nice shot. **

**Yaya: Roll Tape! Tadase4eva, does that mean I get candy for saying that?**

**Me: No. **

**Yaya: Tadase4va-chi is mean!**

_Amu's P.O.V_

I sat, up, yawning. Yesterday, I had a terrible time at the palace. Not only did King Ikuto want me to catch the love of my life so he could kill him, but he munched cookies really loud. I felt horrible about getting great misfortune on my ticket too. All this horrible thinking made me tired already, and I didn't even get to work yet. Rima was downstairs husking corn for the king, and Nagihiko and Kukai were on their usual tasks. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia didn't start working until later, so they were resting in their eggs trying to get as much sleep as possible.

I suddenly had a feeling that I was missing something, like I forgot to do something. I really had bad memory, so I couldn't remember what it was. I paced around, trying to figure it out.

"Amu, could you get some wild raspberries from the forest? The king loves raspberries." Rima called from below.

It suddenly hit me. The forest. Tadase. The meeting. I had completely forgotten. Since I didn't start working until later, I could go to the forest to meet Tadase and pick some raspberries on the way back. I rushed downstairs like a tornado. I didn't want to be late. On the way, I had knocked kitchen supplies all over, and corn husks fell everywhere.

"Amu! You got corn silk in my underwear!" Rima said.

"Sorry!" I apologized as left the house.

As I entered the forest, I started searching for Tadase immediately and then started worrying when he was not in sight. Had he thought that I wasn't coming, and left? Suddenly, a warm, soft hand touched my shoulder. I whipped around.

"S-s-sorry I came late!" I apologized in panic. _Would he still like me after this? I thought._

"It's alright; you don't have to keep apologizing!" Tadase told me.

"S-s-so, um, what did you want to me to meet you here for?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right," Tadase remembered, looking shyly at the ground. "I wanted to tell you something. Something important."

_Normal P.O.V_

Tadase hesitated, uncertain of what he wanted to say. He seemed to be wobbling, even if he was sitting on a rock. Amu was uncertain as well, wondering about what he had to say.

"Come on, you can tell me anything," Amu coaxed finally.

"W-w-well, if you insist," Tadase replied. "I've always thought my life was perfect in my kingdom. I had a good job, a few good friends to live with, a trusty and loyal chara, and a loving pet. I never felt like I need anything else. I loved my life at home, but then one day, a piece of paper blew to me in the wind. The only thing written on it was one line. It said: "Pay more attention to your life. You are missing a piece of your heart." At first, I thought it was just someone's lost paper, but as time went on, I did feel like I was missing a piece of heart that would make my life complete. I searched everywhere for that one missing thing from my life. When I thought I'd never find it, it came to me. I'll tell you what it is, if you'll let me."

The whole thing described a different side of Tadase. Amu had just thought he was a kind, handsome, cheerful, kind man. But she was wrong. What he had told her was his shy, worried, troubled side.

"Yes, please tell me," she answered.

"Well," Tadase continued. "The one missing piece appeared right before me, but I was shocked and confused. I never thought I would need a girl. But this girl was different. She shined brighter than any star I'd ever seen in my life. She had a cute, stubborn, spunky, and caring personality. She seemed to be the missing piece I had spent years looking for. Now, if you don't want to know, you don't have to listen to me."

"I'll listen," Amu said eagerly.

"I love you, Amu-chan. You're the last piece of my heart."

Amu blushed furiously, and Tadase's cheeks were tainted light pink. Amu shifted around, to embarrassed and flattered to speak. The two sat there, looking at the ground shyly.

"Tadase-kun." Tadase lifted his head at the sound of his name. "The truth is, all this time, I've really admired you. I was just so afraid to tell you. I gratefully accept your confession. I love you."

"Really? I'm so glad." Tadase responded cheerfully and gave Amu a hug. "I must leave now, but I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll always love you, okay?" Amu nodded.

Tadase left, and Amu went to pick some raspberries for Ikuto, when she ran into another man.

"I've been thinking, Amu, I like you and I need you to be my queen," Ikuto informed her.

All Amu could do was panic.

**Me: Phew! I'm wiped out by these chapters!**

**Tadase & Amu: *sitting next to each other, blushing***

**Rima: I can't believe Amu got corn silk in my underwear!**

**Me: Sorry, I felt like adding humor. I didn't mean to humiliate you.**

**Ikuto: Amu's going to be my queen, right? *grabs Amu***

**Me: Not exactly… **

**Ikuto: Rahhhh this sucks.**

**Me: You'd better watch out.**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Tadase: Holy Crown! Let Amu go!**

**Ikuto: No way, kiddy king.**

**Utau: Not again. R&R.**


	5. That's What Friends are for!

**Kukai: *sings crazily* HELLO! HELLO! AND WELCOME TO THE SHOW!**

**Me: You're awkward.**

**Utau: He has no music sense, whatsoever.**

**Me: This will be an exciting chapter, I think, I hope. And it has nothing to do with music, so you two can leave, and do I don't know, sit in a closet, make out, whatever, this story focuses on the romance of TADAMU!**

**Utau & Kukai: No. We want Kutau to be featured!**

**Me: *smirk* *whispers* Temari, chara change!**

**Temari: ok! *cherry blossoms appear* Chara change!**

**Me: *star eyes* you do what I say, or else! *brings out blade* Rahhhh! *swings at Kukai and Utau***

**Kukai & Utau: O-o-okay, we'll leave now! Hehe.**

**Tadase: What did I miss?**

**Me: *cherry blossoms fade* practically, um nothing. Let's start the sho- ack, chapter.**

**Utau: *from in the closet* Tadase4eva does not own shugo chara! Only this amusing fanfic! **

**Kiseki: Roll Tape. **

_Normal P.O.V_

Amu couldn't reply. She was too stunned.

"I will take that as a yes. We shall have the wedding ceremony in 3 days," Ikuto decided and walked off.

_What am I to do? Amu wondered. I cannot betray Tadase's trust._

Amu looked up at the sky. Nobody could help her now. It was absolutely pointless. Ikuto had randomly answered for her, and now she was very lost. Amu paid no attention to her picking Rima's blackberries. They were for his majesty anyway. Somehow, she had to think of a good plan to get married to Ikuto as he wishes, and still have Tadase trust her…

Amu kicked a bunch of rocks on her way home. Everyone would soon hate her, if she married into the Tsukiyomi family. Even though she was marrying a very rich person, a royal person, which meant nothing to her. The townspeople disliked Ikuto very much, because he never paid attention to their needs. The roads were all rocky, because he wouldn't spend money to fix it, the cottages were breaking down, and he didn't bother to get them fixed.

With a heavy heart and a hole in her soul, Amu walked home. The question came over her again and again: What will I do?

She opened the door and sighed immediately after. There was nothing that could make her day right now. She was so exhausted and troubled that nothing could get through her. Absolutely nothing. Not even when Kukai tried to cheer her up.

"Amu, you have a surprise waiting for you," Kukai reminded.

"Oh really, I do?" Amu gave him a weak smile and tried to look excited.

"It's waiting in upstairs," Rima told her.

Amu sulked up to everyone's bedroom and wondered what it was. She really didn't think a present could cheer her up. No. It was not possible; nothing her friends could give her anything that could make her happy. Or could they…

Amu immediately shrieked in delight at what she saw in the room. It was… Nadeshiko! Her very old friend had come for her. Amu gave Nadeshiko a big hug. Nadeshiko was exactly the person she needed to talk to- someone very understanding and wise. It had been a long time since she'd seen Nadeshiko, and King Ikuto had forbidden sending mail out of the country.

"It's so good to see you!" Nadeshiko greeted, even though she'd seen her everyday… as Nagihiko….

"It's so good to see you! Well, because I really need someone to talk to…" Amu said.

"Really?" Nadeshiko asked. "What can I help you with?"

"What would you do if someone told you that you had to do something, but if you did it you would make someone else who trusts you upset, and if you didn't the other person would be angry?"

"That's a really hard one, Amu." Nadeshiko replied, thinking. "You really have to consider the odds. Whose feelings are more delicate? Whose feelings are easier to hurt? You should probably go their way, and the person with tougher feelings can handle it. But you also have to consider the consequences. Will something worse happen if you choose one way than the other? This requires a lot of thinking, and you have to be prepared to upset one person or the other. If it's something not really serious, you can lie to one and go with the other, then reveal the truth later."

Amu immediately panicked. Even though she had just met Tadase, she could already tell he had a delicate heart and delicate feelings. It was obvious that she could hurt his feeling a whole lot easier than she could hurt Ikuto's. Then again, maybe Ikuto had delicate feelings too; she didn't know him very well; maybe he just acted tough in public, and differently by himself?

Then there was the whole consequences matter. Tadase couldn't really punish her; he was at the same level, the only bad thing that would happen if she chose Ikuto would be she would break her vow and hurt Tadase. But if she chose Tadase, Ikuto could kill her- maybe Tadase, too.

She then thought about the lying Nadeshiko told her. And that's when she got an idea…

"Nadeshiko, could I cut your hair?" Amu asked.

"What?" But it was too late. Amu was already snipping away at Nadeshiko's hair. Nadeshiko sighed. If this was for a friend, it'd be ok.

"Now, all we need to do is dye it pink!" Amu exclaimed.

"Why are we making me look like you?" Nadeshiko asked as Amu started putting dye into her hair.

"Um, would it be okay if you married Ikuto for me?" Amu asked.

"What?"

"Ikuto asked me to marry him, but I can't. Someone else would be hurt, so I need you to marry him." Amu explained.

"But-"

"Please?" Amu begged. "If you act like me and use this hair dye every week, you'll be fine! Then, by the time he finds out, I'll already be in another country! Besides, you'll be able to wear a crown, and have servants, and have very expensive things!"

Well, Nadeshiko couldn't resist that. And it was helping Amu, so maybe it was okay. "All right," Nadeshiko replied. It was going to be tricky to fool Ikuto, and she was not sure how long she would last, but it was for her best friend's sake. And it was going to be nice to wear expensive clothes and have a crown, and even have a nice room of her own…

"Thanks!" Amu said happily. She would miss her friends, but maybe she would call them once in a while. "I have to go now, if that's okay, Nadeshiko."

"It's alright."

And Amu went off to tell Tadase…

**Me: The chapter is complete.**

**Tadase: Why do you keep ending the chapter in a cliff hanger?**

**Me: To kick in the suspense!**

**Ikuto: Why am I going to marry a disguised Nadeshiko, the girl who tried to kill me?**

**Me: So Amu can run away with Tadase! :3**

**Ikuto: *growls***

**Tadase: Um, bye, I hoped you liked this chapter…. Please R&R and give your feedback!**


	6. The Fateful Exit Busted?

**Me: *sings* I think I have writer's block! I think I have writer's block!**

**Ikuto: You're really weird.**

**Tadase: *imitates Ikuto* you're really weird.**

**Ikuto: Stop copying me.**

**Tadase: Stop copying me.**

**Ikuto: Stop it. Now.**

**Tadase: Stop it. Now.**

**Ikuto: You're copying me!**

**Tadase: You're copying me!**

**Ikuto: *eats dried sardine* this is so good…**

**Tadase: *eats dried sardine* this is so good…**

**Ikuto: I'm going to eat catnip! *eats catnip***

**Tadase: I'm going to eat catnip! *eats catnip***

**Ikuto: O.O**

**Tadase: O.O**

**Ikuto: *smirks* you're a great prince, Tadase.**

**Tadase: *smirks* you're a great prince, Tadase.**

**Ikuto: *frustrated face* grrr…**

**Tadase: *imitates frustrated face* grrr…**

**Me: *sigh* they're at it again. I do not own Shugo Chara. TT^TT**

_Tadase's P.O.V_

I have no idea why I am randomly walking in the forest. I stopped when I came to the weeping willow tree… This is the tree my father had showed me when I was a little boy. It was a good, relaxing place to rest. But just when I was about to relax down, a voice stopped me.

"There you are! I finally caught you!" This made me jerk.

I opened my eyes, and to my horror, there was King Ikuto. How could I be so careless to be so off guard and get caught? I had always been careful; maybe my head was clouded. There was only one thing to do to escape the evil clutches of Ikuto. Do what the runaways do. Run. The chase was on.

_Normal P.O.V_

Tadase suddenly dashed off. Ikuto and his guards followed him in rage. He was not going to let a runaway escape. Especially one who didn't respect his laws very often. Tadase's heart beat faster with every stride. Ikuto was gaining on him; he didn't really focus on his athletic abilities, because he'd thought he would never need to use them.

_Who knew a fat, chubby chibi king could run so fast? Tadase thought. He pushed it out of his head and began to panic. Ikuto was right on his tail._

"You can't get away!

As the seconds passed by before Tadase was going to get caught, he tried to run faster, but Ikuto had him locked on; Ikuto was a miracle.

_Did he drink some kind of energy drink? Or perhaps high- energy packed desserts?_

Just as Ikuto was close enough to grab Tadase's loose shirt, something smashed into him… really hard.

He skidded to a halt. Ikuto had been knocked out completely; it would take some time for him to regain his consciousness and recover his strength. The guards were out cold as well. Tadase turned his head, and there he saw it: Yaya was standing proudly in front of him, smiling. She held a giant rattle in her hand.

"Hurry, hurry! Run while you still can!" Yaya hushed, worrying that Ikuto was going to get up. One of the two guards let out a nasty shiver, but remained unconscious.

"But, why?" Tadase was dumbfounded as to why Yaya would back him up.

"Because," she answered. "You rescued my when King Ikuto caught me over the border eating some of his candy. Now run!"

"Thanks!" he crammed in before he dashed off into the forest.

Looking back at Yaya waving until she was out of sight; Tadase did not see Amu crossing in his path. Do you know what happened? Yes. They collided, just like when they had met. Tadase calmly sat down, and Amu rubbed her head sheepishly.

"We have to stop doing that." She muttered. Tadase chuckled.

"Do you need anything?" Tadase offered, realizing that he had not invited Amu here.

"I-I- Uh, Ikuto requested that I be his queen. Um, more like ordered, yea." Amu stuttered.

Tadase's eyes darkened. "Did you accept?"

"N-n-no! In fact, that's what I came here to talk to you about," she blurted out.

"What is it?"

"I have the perfect plan! Maiden Nadeshiko is covering for me, so we have to pack our things and leave this country before his majesty notices. We still have two more days, okay? Meet me at 10:00 sharp, no later, no earlier."

"But do we have to leave our friends?" Tadase asked, thinking about how Yaya had briefly saved him from Ikuto.

Amu nodded hesitatingly. "It's the only way to escape. Ikuto would suspect too much if our friends went with us. Please, Tadase. Give our love a chance. It's still new, and I know you don't know me that well yet, so please. Give me a chance."

"O-o-okay," Tadase replied shakily. "I'll do anything for you." And Amu kissed his cheek gratefully.

"I'll see you in 2 days. Don't forget that. And… I love you." Those were her last words before she ran off to pack everything up.

Tadase stared at the sky. He wasn't sure if he could give up being with his friends. They had been with him for most of his life. Even though they had to work, they all stuck together. Now he had just said that he was leaving them. But then again, it was for Amu. And he was going to stay with her if he did this; Ikuto was after him anyway… he felt so, so lost.

Meanwhile, Amu was stressed out and unsecure in the same way. Nor did she want to give up her life with her friends. But it was for the best. If she stayed, she would either have to marry Ikuto or go out in disguises all the time, and if Ikuto found out he didn't marry her, there would be serious consequences. Amu suddenly realized she was thinking so much that it was slowing her down. She snapped out of it and continued packing.

_Time skip: Two days later!_

Maiden Amu woke up to what she thought was very early, under stress. Her head nodded off, lazily getting out of bed and looking at the clock. It was not as early as she thought. It was already 8:50, enough time to say her goodbyes, pack some food, and head off to the forest. She was glad that she had spent most of the night packing, and making sure that her charas did too.

Her friends took the news that she was leaving really harsh, and she felt bad for them, but she had to do this. Nadeshiko was having the ceremony with Ikuto right now, so most of the villagers were at the palace, and she could easily sneak into the forest without being seen. Amu passed by her friends before she walked out the door.

"Bye, Hinamori," Kukai said. "You will be missed. And Nadeshiko says goodbye as well. Here is some food to take along with you." He handed her a basket.

"Do you have to go?" Rima asked. When Amu nodded she replied, "Goodbye, Amu." And Rima gave Amu a hug; her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Let's keep in contact, okay?"

Amu gave a weak smile. "Okay." And she ran off into the forest.

When she got there, Tadase was already waiting. They were both too anxious to come on time, so they came early by 10 minutes.

"Why don't we take a nap?" Tadase suggested. Amu nodded, positioned herself comfortably on Tadase's lap. She let all the stress and sadness leave her body for just a moment.

After only 10 minutes of sleeping, the pair awoke to a familiar, commanding voice. "I want you commoners to wake up and come with me to the dungeon."

…

**Me: Whoa, this was longer than I expected, sorry if the end of the chapter was kind of rushed.**

**Ikuto: I still don't like how this story is going. And Tadase is copying me!**

**Tadase: I still don't like how this story is going. And Tadase is copying me!**

**Ikuto: *lets out a frustrated sigh***

**Tadase: *mimics frustrated sigh***

**Me: *sighs* I have an announcement. Tell them, Temari.**

**Temari: If you like this story, then please go to tadase-tadamu-awesome's profile and read the inscriptions on what story she should write next. Then vote! Your vote counts!**

**Ikuto: *looking bored* R&R.**

**Tadase: *mimics looking bored* R&R.**

**Everyone: *sigh***


	7. Ikuto the Dominator

**Me: Hello readers. Welcome to the Shugo Chara studio. *yawns***

**Tadase: Are you tired today?**

**Me: Yea, because I stayed up late last night to plan out the story line for this chapter. Maybe the suspense will wake me up.**

**Ikuto: This is one of the most stupid stories ever.**

**Me: Are you just jealous? *smirks***

**Ikuto: N-n-no! It really is.**

**Me: Okay, then.**

**Ikuto: Really?**

**Me: Here is the rest of the story. I'll tell you briefly. Yes, Ikuto did find out about Amu and Tadase. Then a bomb went off at that time, and sadly, King Ikuto did not make it out of it. The end.**

**Ikuto: *stands with mouth wide open***

**Tadase: *sweatdrop* she's unpredictable.**

**Me: Goodbye, everyone! We hoped you enjoyed the story!**

**Ikuto: WAIT! Fine, I'll let you continue. But warning! I won't like it!**

**Kairi: Tadase4eva does not own Shugo Chara, let's start the chapter.**

_Normal P.O.V_

Amu's eyes fluttered open. She sat up. And to her dismay, when she looked up, there he was, just like she expected- King Ikuto. Amu leaned against the tree for a brief moment, wondering what to now. Tadase sat up as well, with a worried look on his face.

"Busted…" she muttered. Tadase gave her a questionable look.

Next to King Ikuto was a handcuffed Nadeshiko. Amu gave her a look that immediately made her start explaining.

"Sorry… Amu…" Ikuto looked cross that a peasant was speaking when he wasn't done informing his commoners.

Amu was really curious now. Did Nadeshiko reveal the secret? Or had someone else? Maybe an accident occurred? "What happened?" she asked simply.

"Well…" Nadeshiko started, thinking back. "Kukai sent me a letter, but he forgot to address it to Amu. He addressed it to Nadeshiko, me, and Ikuto saw it. Sorry…"

"Enough of this, peasants!" King Ikuto shouted. "You!" he pointed rudely at Tadase. "You will stay in my filthiest dungeon like you deserve, wretch." Ikuto glared at "Nadeshiko". "You! You will be in a dungeon handcuffed and chained! I will deal with your execution dates later." Amu gasped. "As for this young lady," Ikuto continued, clearly meaning Amu. "will become my wife under law but must stay under house arrest."

No one objected. They were powerless citizens over a dictator. While Amu was being led to the castle by Ikuto's firm grip on her arm, an idea popped into her head. It might have been one of those "bright" ideas that might end up failing, but it's worth a try. "Um, Ikuto? Why can't Utau be your queen? She knows more about uh, government issues?"

"First of all!" Ikuto shouted. "since you are my wife now, you must address me as "Iku-koi!" Amu stuck her tongue out in disgust, but went surprisingly unnoticed.

"Okay, Iku-chan!" Tadase replied in the back. Amu stifled a giggle.

"You must not mock of the king!" One of the guards scolded gruffly. He tightened his grip on Tadase which caused Tadase to yelp with a grimace look on his face.

"And no, I declared Utau no longer royalty, she is now my maid and is to only serve me and you. She was singing too sickly sweet."

Amu almost screamed, but fortunately, she quickly slammed her free hand over her mouth. How could Ikuto do such a cruel thing? Yes, she'd seen him smirking as his innocent victims are executed, the events are always public. But how could he do this to his SISTER? Turning her into a maid, just because he didn't enjoy her singing? Amu had always thought that he cared only about himself and his family, but finally, Ikuto had driven over the edge with invincible power.

"We have arrived." Ikuto announced, interrupting Amu's thoughts.

As soon as they approached the grand castle door, what seemed to be Utau instantly opened the door, her matted blonde hair tangled, the pretty dresses Amu'd seen her wear were replaced by murky brown, torn and filthy rags, the big purple bruises on her bony limbs. But the gloomiest sight to see were those two abused, purple jewels. Sadness swirled inside them and the shadow in them could not be left unnoticed. Amu tried to avoid meeting them.

That evening was dreadful for our heroine. She saw two of her very best friends thrown deep into the blackness, and chained up and neglected. Their eyes match Utau's. Is this the look on every face of each prisoner he has? The evening dinner was lavish, but Amu failed to notice. All she could think about were her poor abandoned friends in those cold cellars.

"Amu, are you ready for bed?" Ikuto asked absentmindedly.

"Go without me. I just want a small snack." Amu answered in the same absentminded tone.

"Ok." Ikuto was gone.

Amu looked around, just in case someone was watching her. Luckily, no one was. She took a fresh loaf of bread and some grapes and then hurried up to her private room and snatched an extra blanket layer she didn't need. Hurrying down to the dungeon without notice, she hurried to Tadase's cell and whispered as loudly as she dared, "Tadase! Tadase!"

Her call was answered. "Hello?" Then Amu heard footsteps. In the dim moonlight she could see his faded blonde hair. His eyes were glassy like a cat.

"Here. Take this." Amu handed him the food and the blanket through the bars in the cell. He looked up at her in surprise.

"You would go through all this trouble just for me?" He asked. Amu nodded, watching him slowly and gratefully eat his food.

Amu kissed his forehead lightly. "I have to get to bed now, otherwise his majesty will get suspicious. See you in the morning." She let him kiss her head and she was about to exit when she heard heavy footsteps…

**Me: How was that?**

**Ikuto: Another cliffy… **

**Tadase: o.O**

**Ikuto: -whispers- Kiseki! Chara change!**

**Kiseki: Do not order your king! -sigh-**

**Ikuto: -suddenly laughs maniacally- MUAHAHAHAHA! I WILL FINALLY ACHIVE WORLD DOMINATION! AND I WILL TAKE MY QUEEN WITH ME! -grabs Amu and runs off-**

**Tadase: HEY! THAT'S MY AMU AND MY LINE!**

**Yoru: We can't let them get away! ~nya. Chara change!**

**Tadase: well I gotta run ~nya. -jumps out the window after Ikuto-**

**Me: -sigh- characters these days… well, hoped you liked it and sorry I didn't update for so long! Reviews would be appreciated.**


	8. To Be a Horse

**Me: Hiya! It's me, guys! Tadase4eva! But I have changed my name… I am sorry for not updating for so long! Uh, surprise, long-term hiatus? -dodges tomatoes- **

**Tadase: -stretches- Ah, we were getting really rusty! And I don't think the readers liked your, uh, "hiatus".**

**Me: Gomen, readers! -bows apologetically- I am here now, and I will try to warn you more often if I am to go on a hiatus.**

**Kairi: -is sitting in a corner taking notes- Hmm… quite unusual. **

**Me: Wait, what?**

**Kairi: Normally, by now you'd be yelling obscenities at Ikuto Tsukiyomi at this time, rather than apologizing to readers.**

**Tadase: That is true.**

**Kairi: Are you sure something didn't happen to you during your hiatus?**

**Me: -shrugs- No… and Ikuto isn't here for me to yell at him.**

**Kukai: -jumps in front of everybody- Hello! I am pleased to say in a long time that Color-Painted-Sky does not own Shugo Chara! Action!**

Last time on 'Forbidden Love'…

_"Here. Take this." Amu handed him the food and the blanket through the bars in the cell. He looked up at her in surprise._

_"You would go through all this trouble just for me?" He asked. Amu nodded, watching him slowly and gratefully eat his food._

_Amu kissed his forehead lightly. "I have to get to bed now, otherwise his majesty will get suspicious. See you in the morning." She let him kiss her head and she was about to exit when she heard heavy footsteps…_

This was it. The end. It only took the pair a second to realize that they had been caught. Amu let out a small gulp. Those footsteps were getting closer…and closer. In the extremely dim light, Amu could see a bulky figure approaching. Perhaps it was a guard in his armor. That's when it hit her. She must've spent too much time down here. And King Ikuto had become suspicious.

As the pinkette watched the shadow begin to expand, fear struck into her heart. Amu was frozen for a minute, then, regret flowed through her mind. She had failed. Sure, it was Kukai's fault for addressing the letter to Nadeshiko, but she could do nothing to save her friend. The future queen shivered at her thoughts of where her friend could be at the moment filled her head.

"Amu-chan."

Amu turned into surprise towards the cell. Tadase was looking at her with an expression she'd never seen before. Sure, he was smiling, and the pinkette loved his smile, but this one seemed rather eerie, hopeless even. The soft glint in his eyes worried her.

"This may be the last time I see you, but please always remember that I really, really, care about y-"

"No!" The pinkette was surprised at her own interjection. Then it seemed like a live spirit was taking over her. "I _will _see you again! There _is_ hope! This is probably a negative state we're in! And I _am_ going to run away with you, Tadase-kun, whether Ikuto likes it or not."

Tadase let out a little sigh, his smile changing. A light pink was brushed on his cheeks. "Yeah… maybe I have been somewhat negative… but how do get out, Amu-chan?"

"AHEM."

The blonde yelped, and Amu shrieked. How long has that guard been standing there? There wasn't even time to say proper farewells or even to run. That option was useless anyway, as the large figure allowed no room from the only known escape. However, there was something peculiar about this guard. He did not have that menacing disposition that wafted from the others.

"Amu?" The gruff voice asked. Amu jumped back in fear. Tadase sat by the bars, his hands clutching them cruelly and his eyes dilated.

The guard coughed, and cleared his throat, and took off his iron helmet.

"Bah, that helmet is heavy as hell." He muttered.

"Kukai?" The pinkette almost screamed.

The atmosphere seemed to relax after Kukai laughed. He grinned and gave Amu a thumbs up. "I'm here to save you, Amu! After what I did and all…" His voice drifted.

Amu smiled. "For a second there, I really thought you were a real guard!"

"It was the only way we could get in," Another voice answered.

"Huh?" The pinkette looked around.

So did Tadase. "Who goes there?"

"Me." The voice answered, and hopped forward when suddenly the auburn-haired boy fell over. The top half of the armor had fallen off with Kukai, revealing the head of another boy. He had neatly combed teal hair and his eyes were dead serious. He lifted his glasses. "Pleased to finally meet you, Hinamori-san. I'm Kairi Sanjo."

The pinkette was left baffled for a few moments. Well, that was one of the most awkward ways to meet people. Kukai groaned as he lay on the cold cement floor. "Kairi, how many times did I tell you not to do that?"

Tadase chuckled, it made even Amu wonder how he was taking this so well. "I thought you were looking too tall to be true, Kukai. And the way you walked was weird."

"He's heavy." Kairi pointed at Kukai. "He should lay off on the ramen."

"H-hey!"

"That's not important," Kairi fixed his glasses. "We were here to rescue Hinamori-san and Hotori-san. Now, we have to figure out a way to get out of here without being seen."

"Alright, but let me get rid of this stupid helmet." Kukai chucked the iron helmet at the jail cell, the bars breaking immediately with a painful groan, much to Tadase's surprise.

"How did that…"

"King Ikuto is cheap." Kairi answered bluntly.

"Alright!" Kukai yelled. He held up the head of a horse, some kind of child's toy and a brown blanket. "We could be a horse!"

"How is that going to work?" Asked Amu hesitatingly.

"It will." Kukai said, grinning.

And so poor Amu found herself being the rear of a fake horse with an abnormally long body.

"Just a little longer, Amu-chan." Tadase informed the pinkette. Of course, Amu couldn't resist that sparkling smile of his and refrained from complaining about Kukai's ridiculous plan.

"Hey, you need to sound like a horse." Amu shouted quietly to Kukai.

The ramen-lover then made failed horse 'neighs' that sounded like-, well, nothing really, it just sounded very fake. Kairi facepalmed.

_Somewhere in the castle…_

"Hm." The king took a glance out the window. What was that awful neighing sound? There, in the little light that was offered to him, he saw a figure failing to gallop away from the castle. He had never seen a horse with such a long body like that.

Ikuto decided he would punish whoever held responsibilities over the horses for letting one loose. He wondered where Amu was. She had to be quite hungry to stay down in the kitchens for that long. He didn't feel like going down to fetch her, though.

"Pardon, your majesty." A brunette opened the door.

"Yes?" Ikuto muttered, still glancing out the window.

"We are under attack by Yaya Yuiki. Queen Yaya, Ikuto-sama."

"WHAT?"

** Me: How was that? I tried my best...**

**Kairi: I'm pleased. You have included me in this story.**

**Me: Yes, I know. So tell me where Ikuto is.**

**Tadase: Amu's mad.**

**Me: What has that got to do with anything?**

**Tadase: Apparently Ikuto is running from a steamroller right now driven by Amu-chan. I wouldn't bother him while he's occupied, Color-san.**

**Me: I see. We can leave him like that for a while. Please review, minna-chan! See you at the next update!**


	9. Gimme Back My Candy!

**Me: Hello, fellow minions-**

**Tadase: -whispers something-**

**Me: Er, fellow readers and writers! I am pleased to announce that I'm back from the dead! (Lol, not for real, sorry.) Due to high demand, I will present you the long awaited next chapter of "Forbidden Love".**

**Tadase: Thank goodness. We were all turning to stone here. You haven't updated since last year, and this story was started three years ago.**

**Amu: Yeah! We went to college and everything!**

**Me: Liars. Well, technically I had this chapter written out around a month after the last one was posted, but I never posted it due to the fact that I forgot. Hence why there are some changes.**

**Kairi: Gee, thanks.**

**Me: Whoa, there! If you're looking for someone to blame, blame this guy. –holds up Lucas like in Lion King-**

**Ikuto: Who the hell is he?**

**Me: I suggest you play Mother 3, it's like, the best game ever. I've been obsessed with it, for like, two years. Longer if you count what I was doing in 2006 and took a break. You guys are really missing out on your healthy dose of Nintendo. –puts Lucas down- Oh, and if any of you are still alive, let the chapter begin before this gets too long. Sorry again for not updating! -crowd boos- This is the season for second chances? –crowd boos again- Okay, fine, I suck. You may throw your Ikuto plushies at me now.**

**Lucas: This should turn into a crossover… Well, Color-san does not own Shugo Chara, any of its characters, Nintendo, or any other, er, references in this fanfiction. Roll tape?**

**Me: -flexes fingers- You got it! Ah, that hasn't been said in while.**

_Last time on Forbidden Love…_

_"Pardon, your majesty." A brunette opened the door._

_"Yes?" Ikuto muttered, still glancing out the window._

_"We are under attack by Yaya Yuiki. Queen Yaya, Ikuto-sama."_

_"WHAT?"_

"Oof!" Kukai screeched, dropping the toy horse head and rubbing his own in pain. A few leaves rustled and fell to the ground from the tree upon impact.

"What are you doing, you clumsy oaf?" Kairi hissed. "You're blowing our cover."

"It wasn't that great of a cover," Amu remarked. Tadase giggled a little.

"Oh, haha." snapped Kairi, fixing his glasses. "Very funny…until we get caught."

"Cut her some slack, would ya?" replied Kukai. "Everyone in this town is forced to work hard labor. Our friend got banned, the king hates her boyfriend, she lost her best friend because of me, and now she has to put up with your grumpiness? I'm sure she hasn't laughed at anything in a long time. Life isn't as easy for us as a mercenary like you."

"Wait, we forgot Nadeshiko!" Amu groaned, slapping her forehead.

"She made it out, Hinamori-san. No need to worry." Kairi started to pick up the discarded brown blanket.

"Yeah, we ran into her on the way in. Seems like she figured out how to break out. Like I said, King Ikuto is cheap." Kukai added.

"So where is she now?" pondered Tadase.

"I dunno. But she said she had business to handle, and that it would all fit together later. Maybe we should take her word for it."

"Okay, I understand that you guys must worry a lot about your friends, but may I ask a VERY important question?" Kairi interrupted.

"What?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the mercenary.

"What. Is. THAT?" He yelled, pointing to the left. The group turned to look where he was pointing. Of course, there was only one paved road in the entire kingdom, and it was the one connecting the town to Ikuto's castle. Hundreds, maybe thousands of men in soldier's uniforms marched in neat rows while holding their rifles in proper positions. Some rode in tanks and some rode on horses, but no matter how you looked at it, there were at least twice as many soldiers as there were villagers.

The soldiers' boots and the horses' hooves clacked against the sturdy stone.

"Blue," Tadase breathed. "That's my side. Our half of Tokyo…"

_Somewhere in the castle…_

Ikuto rubbed his eyes. Was that… a whole army coming towards him? No, that can't be it. He kept rubbing his eyes, but the army failed to vanish from his sight.

_Blue._ _Soldiers dressed in blue were coming._ As in, the kingdom he despised so much. He clutched his fist. The king could feel his blood boiling inside him. Ikuto possessed hatred so great that it was unmatched. NO ONE hated _anything_ as much as Ikuto hated the Blue Kingdom.

"Shall I summon our own soldiers?" asked the servant meekly.

"Yes, yes, do as you please," Ikuto hissed, dismissing the servant off by waving his hand. As soon as the door shut, he stuck his head outside the window. "And who dares to attempt to assault me at this fine hour?" He shouted, even though he already knew the answer.

From the largest tank at the front of the army, a voice answered.

_From the tank…_

Queen Yaya pulled out her megaphone and yelled into it. "Surrender your Red Kingdom, King Ikuto! And give me back my candy!" She then hands it over to her friend in the seat next to her. "Want to add a few words, Nadeshiko?"

"Ah-hah, no thanks." refused Nadeshiko politely.

"Aw, what's wrong? Where's your sense of revenge?" Yaya poked her playfully.

"It's a long story." Nadeshiko sighed. Yaya shrugged and continued yelling obscenities at the Red King. "I wonder if Kukai rescued them yet…" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, so you think your little army is going to scare me?" Ikuto chuckled. Nadeshiko had to strain her ears to hear. "You're funny." He leaned his head against his arm. It was absolutely ridiculous. "A former sla- er, citizen of mine coming back to pounce? And she's queen? How cute."

"Enough! Blast him!" Screamed Yaya, clearly outraged by that one comment. Of course, she loved to be called cute, but by Ikuto? That was just a big, fat no-no. Immediately soldiers began firing rapidly at the castle. Some bullets, depending on the weapon, merely bounced off the building and fell uselessly to the ground. Others, however, especially from the tanks, blasted holes in the magnificent castle.

Yaya continued to press random buttons, hoping that they all fired something.

"Stop," Nadeshiko tapped the young queen's shoulder. Yaya paused and looked up at her in confusion at first, but then grinned upon spotting two cherry blossoms in her friend's ponytail, and a smiling chara behind it. "What are you doing? This is crazy."

"Is it really?" Yaya's grin grew wider.

"Yes!" Nadeshiko flailed her arms into the air. "You're not pushing buttons fast enough!" She screamed, slamming her hands on the control pad and began pressing buttons ten times faster than what Yaya had been doing. The young queen felt a surge of confidence through her chest. She took a deep breath, and joined in on the button-pressing.

_From the window, somewhere in the castle…_

Ikuto watched the mess of bullets aimed straight towards him in amusement. "They actually think they can win, huh? Yaya, you may be a queen, but you're still a child at heart. This is war, dear. You haven't seen anything yet." He chuckled again, watching as the red troops came in from all directions of the castle and swarmed around the blue ones.

**Me: Phewwww! Perhaps editing this chapter after I wrote it a year ago is more work than writing the chapter itself! So who do you think will win the war, Yaya or Ikuto? Red or Blue?**

**Everyone: Blue.**

**Ikuto: Hey, what about some support for me?**

**Kairi: Actually, I'll place my bets on Red.**

**Ikuto: Yes!**

**Me: Why?**

**Kairi: Because they're fighting on his home ground, you're somewhat twisted, and didn't you say this was the season of second chances?**

**Me: Yeah, kinda based off a fanfic regarding smash bros. Ha! You guys don't get to read it! –crowd boos- Where did these people come from?**

**Kairi: So that means Ikuto could redeem himself in your opinion.**

**Me: Aw, hellllllllll no. You're thinking too much, Kairi, dear. Why don't you get some rest? –pushes Kairi away- So, see you guys in 394073094248290483 years! **

**Lucas: Be sure to R&R, please!**

**Me: And play Mother 3! It's old, but worth it!**

**Snake: And Metal Gear! Metal Gear!**


End file.
